Many types of computing devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and tablet devices, include client applications and/or processes that perform data searches and other query functions. Currently, when a query is initiated, there is no indication as to why the particular items that are returned are included in a set of query results. This leaves the application or process that initiated the query to attempt a determination as to why a query result item is returned so that the application or process can properly highlight, or otherwise indicate, the applicability of the query result item, such as when displayed for user feedback.
The attempts by an application or process that initiated a query to determine why particular query result items are returned can be inconsistent, and sometimes inaccurate. For example, incorrect words may be matched in response to a query, or alternatively, no matches for the query are found. In different languages, some equivalent words may have different lengths or formats, and may not be returned as a match to a query. Additionally, some searching techniques implement postfix matching, while others implement a prefix matching scheme, and query alterations and linguistic equivalence may not be accounted for. These inconsistent search criteria may also result in inconsistent and/or inaccurate query results, lending to a poor user experience.